Stuck With the Past
by JennieJoy72
Summary: What could be worse than being stuck in an elevator? Being stuck with the exes of the person you are dating. (Rating higher than I think it should be for some language.)


I don't own these characters and I make no money. I just do this for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy this little one shot. This takes place after Lee and Amanda have been dating and in Lee and Amanda fashion; Murphy's Law reigns. What could be worse than being stuck in an elevator, what about being stuck in an elevator with your boyfriends/girlfriends exes?

Thank you, Lanie! I hope this final draft has you laughing too!

**Stuck With the Past**

Lee walked toward the slender brunette and petite blond; locking eyes with the brunette his heart skipped a beat. His thoughts shifted to his plans for their dinner that night. Her ex-husband had plans with the children this weekend. Her mother was out of town in Vegas with some of her club members. His plans for that evening were to tell her he loved her and then work on moving forward with their relationship; he hoped she was on the same page.

She watched him as he secretly winked at her while he walked toward her and their co-worker; then smiled at her with a smile that always made her weak in the knees. She was learning to hide her reactions to him in front of others, but she knew he was able to read her. She knew that he was planning something special for them that evening. He refused to give her any hints, but she hoped it had something to do with moving their relationship forward; she was ready to finally tell him that she loved him.

"Hello how is everything on this floor?" Lee asked Francine, pulling his gaze from Amanda's deep brown eyes; eyes that were making it harder every day for him to concentrate at work. A look from her could either lift him higher than the stars in the sky or crush him like a bug under your shoe.

"Well, the good news is that this floor is secure for tomorrows Gala." Francine said smiling.

"What is the bad news?" Lee asked thinking with this update everything was on schedule.

Amanda said, "The bad news is we still have one floor to finish before the day is over with."

Smiling Lee said, "Then it shouldn't be a problem. I'll take the East side of the floor you two can finish the West side."

"Okay, let's get this over with I have a date with a Senator and I am not missing it." Francine stated as the three finished their final plans, then separating. Lee was looking over his file as he made his way toward the East elevator while the two women headed down the hall to the West elevator.

Lee was still reading the file as he walked in the elevator almost running into one of the other two occupants, "Oh, sorry." He said looking up into the eyes of Amanda's ex-husband, Joe King. Lee then noticed that the one other passenger was someone he had only seen before through Amanda's kitchen window or on the news at night reporting the weather, Dean McGuire, Amanda's ex-boyfriend.

"Lee, how are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm good Joe; how are you?" Lee shook his hand but all of a sudden Lee was feeling anything but good.

Before Joe got a chance to answer, the elevator's lights blinked then went out as the car came screeching to a halt; making Lee look from the two other men while running his hand through his hair saying, "Oh, Hell, no."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Francine, you have no idea what happens in my life after I go home at night. How can you stand there and tell me that I need a man in my life when you can't seem to date someone for more than two dates." Amanda and Francine were talking about how Amanda needed to get out and date, not noticing the two other women in the elevator as they stepped in.

"Amanda, I didn't say your life; I said your bed. There is a difference." Francine said as Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Amanda, is that you?" The dark hair woman with a perfectly soft friendly voice made Amanda's throat go instantly dry as she looked up to see Leslie O'Connor, the woman Lee was seeing right before they got together.

"Francine Desmond, how are you, darling?" Francine looked from the darker hair woman, who seemed too refined to know Amanda King, to the socialite Elisa Danton; one of Lee's exes.

"Elisa, I am great just great, how are you?" She asked hugging the tall blond in greeting.

"Leslie, how have you been?" Amanda asked.

"I have been pretty busy with the UN. What about you; do you still work with Lee?"

Elisa looked at Francine then put two and two together by chiming in saying, "Would that be Lee Stetson?"

At that moment, the elevator's lights blinked then went out as the car came screeching to a halt. Amanda, looked to the three women in the elevator with her and realizing their connection to Lee, said, "Oh, Hell, no."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lee couldn't believe his luck. He gets stuck in an elevator and it isn't even with his girlfriend, but her ex-husband and ex-boyfriend. Her damn exes yet he felt worse for her; she was with Francine.

Dean and Joe looked over at Lee to see beads of sweat forming on his forehead; they became more worried as Lee began to pace the small compartment. "Lee, are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Am I okay? Am I okay, Joe? No, no I am not okay at this moment. This is not where I want or need to be at the moment." Lee ranted.

"Lee, is it?" Dean asked. Joe noticed a look of pure venom when Lee looked at Dean. He was certain that if Lee ever looked at any man that way it would be him. It made Joe wonder what Dean had ever done to Lee Stetson to warrant that look and hoped to never do it.

Joe wondered what Dean was doing as he moved closer to Lee saying, "Here let me show you some relaxation techniques. It will keep you calm." Dean went to place his hands on Lee's neck muscles and instinctively Lee brought his arm up in defense; connecting squarely with Dean's nose. Joe moved out of the way before a splash of blood landed on him.

"Ow, you broke my nose; I was just trying to get you to relax."

Joe said, "I guess that didn't work out well for you, did it, Dean?"

Lee looked at Dean and after a few minutes began to feel slightly bad. Lee handed Dean a handkerchief saying, "Uh, hey, I'm sorry, McGuire. It was an accident."

"I was trying to help you relax and you break my nose. How do you know my name?" Dean said.

"In his defense, you probably should not have come at him until he was calmer." Joe said.

"Or not have come at me at all." Lee pointed out.

"I thought you were claustrophobic. I was just trying to get you to relax."

"That isn't going to happen anytime soon. No offense this is not the most comfortable situation for me."

"Well, if you aren't claustrophobic, then why is this so uncomfortable for you?" Dean asked.

Lee looked at the two men from Amanda's past thinking that it was some kind of sign that he was being punished because he wanted to have sex with his girlfriend.

"Lee, would your discomfort have anything to do with your growing feelings for Amanda?" Joe asked.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Amanda turned toward the elevator door and banged loudly while yelling, "HELP! HELP US!"

Francine walked toward Amanda to calm her down, "Amanda, that isn't going to do any good. Remember we just cleared the floor. No one is on this floor."

"Francine, I have to get out of this elevator," looking at the other women, who was definitely in a higher social class from Amanda, she began to wonder what was it that Lee saw in her, "I really have to get out of here; I don't belong here."

Elisa spoke next, "No one really ever belongs in an elevator stuck between floors. None the less we are here; let's make the best of it, shall we. Now, Leslie is it, you asked Amanda if she still worked with Lee; I assume Stetson. I would wager yes if she is here with Francine."

"Amanda, so how is Lee?" Amanda thought she heard something like regret in Leslie's voice as she asked about the man Amanda loved.

Elisa voiced dripped with raw sexuality as she said, "Well, if he is anything like he was when I knew him a few years ago; he is fantastic. He knows more about a woman's body then any man I know."

Amanda rolled her eyes as Leslie said, "We did have a brief relationship and you are right he does know a woman's body."

"That is our Lee, the term sixty second man only applies to the time he dates a woman, not the time in bed; if a woman leaves his bed unsatisfied..." Francine was saying as the other two then said with her, "…it is her fault." The three women laughed at what seemed like a private joke that left Amanda groaning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Dean looked from the man he knew was Amanda's ex-husband to the man that broke his nose; wondering how he was involved with Amanda King.

"How do you know Amanda?" Dean asked.

Lee looked over at Dean and said, "We work together?"

"Lee, let's be honest here. You and Amanda are more than co-workers and we both know that." Joe spoke in that lawyer voice that grated Lee's nerves.

"That is really no one's business but ours; especially you." Lee said defensively.

"Me? I think anyone that is dating the mother of my children; I can have an opinion about."

"Your opinion; what was your opinion when she was dating _this guy_ and he proposed to her? For that matter, why should you have an opinion? As long as she is _finally_ happy and the person she is with cares for her and your children, what does it matter to you?"

"Lee, Amanda's happiness does matter to me." Joe claimed.

"Really, you didn't want her, why do you care who does?" Lee said in barely a whisper; flicking an imaginary piece of lent off his pants and turning from both men.

"Come to think of it he wasn't real happy about that. He told her she was rushing." Dean said standing up Dean continued, "What is your side of your marriage to her? I know her side." His words hit Lee in the gut. She had never talked to him about her marriage with him but she talked about it with the weatherman.

"This is insane." Joe said suddenly feeling like a caged animal. He now understood Lee's reaction to being in the stuck elevator and punching Dean.

"Look, I really cared about Amanda and her boys, but I guess the opinion of the great Joe King won out." Dean said as he pointed an accusing finger at Joe.

"Me; what are you talking about?" Joe looked confused.

"When Amanda and I were dating I know she was talking to another man. I knew that she was nervous about going into another marriage; I was willing to give her more time. Then after her accident and memory loss she told me she couldn't see me anymore."

"I wasn't even in the country; how can you blame me?" Looking toward Lee Joe said, "Dean, did you ever think it could have to do with Lee over there as to why Amanda changed her mind?"

"Lee; how is that possible? Amanda told me she couldn't see me anymore or accept my proposal because she was in love with someone else."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Leslie looked over as she heard the groan escape Amanda, "Amanda, this seems to making you uncomfortable." Looking at the two blondes Leslie said, "Maybe we should not discuss Lee. Talking about her boss and all he is capable of in the bedroom maybe a little embarrassing."

"Now wait a minute, Amanda knows all about Lee and his exploits with women. I would even wager she knows about some of them."

"What are you talking about, Francine? Lee and I may have worked closely but I do not know him nearly as well as the three of you."

"Oh, come on, Amanda, Lee told me all about you two from your second case. Where you were _married_; ladies I believe Lee's exact words were '_never underestimate the generosity and stamina of the American housewife_'."

"He said what to you?" Amanda asked genuinely shocked.

"No one blames you if given the opportunity." Elisa added casually, "I mean, what woman in her right mind could turn him down?"

Amanda agitation began to show as she looked at Elisa and said, "Lee isn't like that anymore. He is caring, compassionate, listens…"

"Amanda, she isn't saying that Lee doesn't do the work; it is just that after he gets what he wants he gets bored. He is attracted to the chase." Leslie added.

"Not with me;" Elisa said, "I didn't run, but I gave him plenty of reasons to return as often as he wanted; and he did return."

"I thought Lee and I were really getting close. Then after the night I met you, he got a phone call, was gone for a few hours, but after he returned we made love for hours." Leslie left out the part where Lee called out Amanda's name for the second time that night.

Amanda turned away from Leslie stopping the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. She felt like this perfectly sweet woman had just kicked her in the stomach. Francine saw how Leslie's words had hurt Amanda and she didn't like it.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Francine asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Without looking at them Amanda said, "I just have a lot on my mind Francine. I mean the boys have a weekend with Joe, Mother has already left for Vegas, and I don't know if I have plans now or not."

Francine felt bad; she knew that Lee was very protective of Amanda and if he found out that she let these other women hurt Amanda, not to mention herself, Lee would never forgive her.

"You know, Leslie, Elisa I have a feeling that Amanda here is the lucky one out of all of us."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"In love with someone; she told you that? Those were her exact words?" Lee asked as a feeling of calm passed over him for the first time since stepping in that cursed elevator.

"I was there; I would remember what she said. She went through this whole thing about the parts of her memory she lost were over 'emotional complications'. When I asked her what was so damn complicated about me; she said that was just it, the complication came from the man she was in love with; that wasn't me. I told her I never took her for a woman that would cheat. I just assumed that she was getting back with Joe."

Joe interjected saying, "Leave me out of this one. She wouldn't cheat; no matter how she may be tempted. I learned that in '76. I was flying all over, she was at home with two babies; she meet up with some of her friends, had a few drinks and had a chance to cheat. She told me about it, I think it was to try and get a rise out of me. To show me that if I didn't start taking care of her needs, that I wouldn't be the one making those choices. Dean, Amanda and I have two children together, not to mention we are still friends, but it took us time to get back to this point. I can tell you one thing," looking over at Lee "it wasn't me making her life an emotional complication at that time, was it, Lee?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Elisa looked at Francine and said, "How in all things sexual is she lucky to not have sampled the delightfulness that is Lee Stetson? The man is a walking Adonis. He can make a woman beg to come from a glance."

"Shut up all of you!" Amanda yelled. "I am done, do you hear me. Francine, I knew a long time ago about you and Lee and the real reason behind it; it is great to have a friend with benefits from time to time. Someone that you can go to without judgment because you just need an outlet but are still able to see each other and work together. I get it; I don't ever want to hear about it again. Elisa, I had an idea; after all I had seen you from time to time at the parties and the electricity that you put out I am surprised that their wasn't a power surge. I am sure you and Lee had a lot of fun; but that is all it was fun. You are charitable but you are transparent; you have nothing that could hold his attention past a few hours. Leslie, you, you are the one that hurts the most. You have a lot of attributes that he was looking for in his life now. He wanted something in his life that was more grown up and meaningful. He needs a woman that can challenge him, call him on all his bull shit, but most of all give him the space he needs to accept this new facet of his life."

The main lights came back on and the car began to move as Amanda said, "For all the hours you spent in his arms that night; remember who he called out for after; because he told me all about it." The elevator doors opened and Amanda walked out looking toward the other elevator as she saw Lee exiting and ran to him with tears in her eyes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lee looked at Joe and admitted, "I have been making her life an emotional complication since October 1983. I guess I should be thanking both of you for my life with Amanda. Joe, if you didn't have priorities higher than your family, you might never have gotten divorced. Dean, if you hadn't asked Amanda to take you to the train station, I never would have met her. I love her and as soon as I get out of this infernal elevator I am going to tell her."

The main lights came back on and the car began to move, Lee stood impatiently for the doors to open. He stepped into the hall and saw Amanda exiting the other elevator. She was running to him and he saw the tears she had tears in her eyes. He picked her up in his arms kissing her saying, "I love you, Amanda King."

Smiling in his arms at his words she said, "I love you too, Lee Stetson." Pulling him in close she kissed him again. When they came up for air he saw the other passengers walking from the elevator that Amanda had exited while Amanda saw the two men that occupied the one with Lee. "Oh, Hell, no" was the only thing either could say.


End file.
